


from the top of your head to the tips of your toes

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Yuuri and Victor are both teases, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri supposed he would never stop being flustered by these overtures on Victor's part.But that didn't mean he couldn't fully let himself enjoy them, especially when Victor made his offerings so freely and generously.





	from the top of your head to the tips of your toes

Yuuri supposed he would never stop being flustered by these overtures on Victor's part.

But that didn't mean he couldn't fully let himself enjoy them, especially when Victor made his offerings so freely and generously. 

Especially not when he was sore and tense from a long day of practice and making sure things were perfect with his routines and getting put through the physical wringer by Lilia. It'd be worth it in the end to perfect routines that he could be proud of in the end. 

That, and he and Victor were in the middle of planning their upcoming wedding.

Tension was quite the clingy companion, it appeared, and Yuuri couldn't be hard pressed to remember what it felt like to not be in so much pain. Which was why he was laid out naked in bed on his stomach, breathing deeply and trying to relax a little while Victor got the oil warmed up. "Thanks for doing this," Yuuri murmured, too tired to speak loudly.

He heard Victor chuckle from behind him. "You act like it's such an enormous favor, Yuuri," he said, fingers trailing up the knobs of Yuuri's spine all the way to his nape. "You know how much I love taking care of my perfect boy."

At those words, Victor's nails carefully dragged over the warm spot beneath Yuuri's ear, and Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed at the praise, his fingers clenching a little on top of the sheets. Talking like that was such a weak spot for Yuuri and they both knew it, and Victor just loved to exploit it. Which was just fine. Yuuri knew what buttons of Victor's to push anyway. Like how much he loved it when Yuuri held him upside down to eat him out, or fucking him against a wall until he was an incoherent, drooling mess that Yuuri loved to cuddle with as soon as they were finished. 

His cock twitched at the thought, and the rest of his body gave a little jolt of surprise when Victor's hand gently settled atop his shoulders. There was no warm oil on it yet, however, and Yuuri turned his head to peer up at Victor questioningly. Victor patted his shoulder, saying, "Relax. I just don't want to make a mess of your hair. Just lay your head down and close your eyes. I'm starting from the very top."

Yuuri blew out a breath and nodded, closing his eyes again as he lay his head back down and just felt Victor's palm, fingers spread wide open, make its way up his back to his neck, firm and slow, until his fingers reached his hair. Yuuri inhaled sharply, anticipating the satisfying sting on his scalp from a harsh tug. But Victor's fingers just curled over his scalp, pressing in gently and pulling gently, with no intention of tugging his head up. Yuuri sighed with a low moan from deep in his throat as Victor brought his other hand up to massage the tension out of Yuuri's scalp and neck. 

"That good?" Victor asked, carefully pressing in and rubbing circles behind Yuuri's ears.

"Yeah," Yuuri breathed, pleasure burning down his spine as Victor's fingers moved in firm, steady motions, manipulating the stubborn tension that had Yuuri in its clutches. The pressure was heavenly, a much-needed balm that had Yuuri almost drooling with relief as Victor kept running his fingers through his hair and his other hand started to gently work his shoulder.

"I'm getting the oil now. How's your head?" Victor asked, his hands leaving Yuuri's head.

Yuuri only managed a groan at first, but then got his tongue working again and mumbled, "S'good..." He shut his eyes and felt his cheeks get hotter. One would think Victor had been doing something considerably dirtier to him the way he was carrying on, but...those were Victor's hands, long and pretty and so good at filling him, massaging at his spot inside, pressing down on his tongue while Victor watched and praised him. 

"Good," Victor replied with a soft chuckle that made Yuuri want to preen. He heard a liquid squelch and realized Victor had the oil on his hands. Yuuri's cock twitched again, in a seemingly Pavlovian response that had him feeling mildly embarrassed, but he stubbornly shoved the feeling aside in favor of the happy buzz in his brain after Victor's thorough massage, no doubt leaving his hair a disheveled mess. 

"I'm getting your shoulders, darling. Tell me if the oil's too hot," Victor said, and moments later his palms carefully curled over Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri moaned softly at the sensation, Victor's hands and fingers slick and smooth as they worked at his tired muscles. "It feels perfect," he breathed, keeping his eyes closed and moaning again when Victor's fingers kneaded his shoulders, warm relief spreading through them and dispelling the tension. And Victor just went on towards Yuuri's upper arms, and Yuuri felt like half a pile of mush at the end of it. 

"You had a lot of tension there, _detka_ ," Victor said with a sympathetic click of his tongue, hands moving back to Yuuri's upper back and starting to work on it.

Yuuri scoffed softly. "Tell me about it," he droned, sounding almost drunk. "It was...everywhere. It probably would've kept me up all night."

Victor let out a soft, contemplative hum. "Don't worry, I've got you. I'm going to make you feel really good, baby boy." 

No doubt he would. Yuuri knew Victor loved to touch him, to shower him in every kind of affection, verbal and physical. His eyes still closed, Yuuri went on relaxing and relishing the physical pleasure of Victor's adoring touch sending warmth through every remaining tense muscle. Sparks of pleasure replaced the tension, and his mind started to go as quiet as his entire body felt, soothed and calmed by Victor's thorough strokes.

He couldn't help smiling when he felt Victor's cock brush against the back of his thigh. It couldn't be completely one-sided.

His moans increased when Victor finally reached his lower back, thumbs kneading at the spot right above his ass, working at that soreness in his hips. Yuuri didn't even bother muffling his pleased moan when Victor's hands finally grabbed his ass and started massaging it thoroughly.

He heard Victor respond with a moan of his own, his fingers darting between Yuuri's cheeks to tease at his hole, making him clench around nothing when it retreated. "Greedy little thing," Victor murmured, those slick hands of his giving Yuuri's ass a squeeze that made his cock twitch again. He was definitely hard and he was definitely going to be too exhausted to properly deal with it, unless Victor did him the favor. "So greedy, even if it's just my fingers," Victor went on, voice soft and low and hypnotic as he repeated the teasing motions, spreading Yuuri's cheeks apart to brush his thumb over his hole. "You're supposed to be relaxing, Yuuri."

"Like you aren't hard too," Yuuri said in response to that scolding, his face incredibly warm.

"Well, that's true," Victor said cheerily, hands moving on down to Yuuri's thighs to start massaging them too. "But if you behave and hold on for a little while longer, I'll make you get on your back so I can take care of that too."

Yuuri shivered and pressed his face against the mattress, moaning as Victor rubbed his thighs all the way down to the backs of his knees. He resisted the urge to grind against the mattress, and kept moaning and whining with increasing impatience. Damn it, Victor's hands and fingers felt so _good_ and Yuuri's dick wasn't even getting touched. He could cum on just Victor's dick inside him, but right now Victor was teasing him without remorse, keeping him on edge and silently getting him to stay still so he wouldn't fuck against the mattress.

Victor rubbed at his calves, his ankles, finally kneading at Yuuri's sore heels. He rubbed firm circles on the arches of Yuuri's feet, making him groan with relief, and didn't forget the spaces between his toes either. It just made the buzz in Yuuri's brain get so much more intense, despite the need for release.

Victor put his foot down once he was done with it, and Yuuri lay face down for a few moments before Victor manhandled him onto his back, and Yuuri panted harshly as Victor appeared above him, looking just as hungry. Blushing and biting his lip, Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor as the older man brought that still-slick hand up to wrap around Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri moaned shakily and breathlessly as Victor pumped his length, hand moving over the hot flesh with wet squelches that had him breathing harder. Victor moaned too, low and adoring as he gazed down at Yuuri, nodding his permission.

He finally released all over Victor's hand, and Yuuri flopped onto his back with a full-body shudder as his body finally relaxed. He breathed slow and deep, closed his eyes and just felt his heartbeat, fast and hard after Victor stroked the orgasm out of him. "There you go," Victor breathed. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Yuuri laughed softly and nodded, opening his eyes to peer down at Victor, who was still hard.

Licking his lips again, Yuuri lifted a foot and moved it towards Victor's dripping length, dragging his toes down the side of it. Victor gave a jolt, eyes gone wide with surprise and a helpless little moan trickling out of his mouth. He looked down at Yuuri's foot clumsily working his length, precum dribbling from the head. "Yuuri...Baby, you don't have to..."

Yuuri smiled at him, lazy and teasing as he slowly brought his toes down to carefully knead at Victor's balls while he brought his other foot up to keep working Victor's cock. "But you're enjoying yourself," he said in a coy tone, his face getting warmer.

Victor laughed helplessly, the sound melting into a moan as he watched Yuuri's feet work his length. "You have no idea..."

"I think I do." Then Yuuri smirked and lamented mockingly as he drew his feet away, "But if you really don't want me to keep going..."

He froze when he felt Victor's hand wrap around his ankle, pulling his foot back towards him. Yuuri looked up at those eyes, full of heat and need as he ordered in a low tone, "Be a good boy and finish what you started."

"Yes, sir," Yuuri breathed, his heart hammering in his chest as he got back to it and brought his other foot back.

Victor's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth hung open as he moaned softly, still holding on to Yuuri's ankle to keep him in place. His lips looked rosy and swollen from being bitten, and Yuuri could've been fucking him for all the noise he was making and that look he wore on his face, completely desperate and ravished. "You look so pretty like this, Vitka," Yuuri breathed, toes curling over the head of his cock.

Seconds later Victor came all over Yuuri's feet with a soft cry, thumb kneading at his ankle affectionately. Yuuri sighed at the sight, breathless at the look of total satisfaction on Victor's face as if he had received as much as Yuuri had tonight.

Swallowing and catching his breath, Victor chuckled softly and clicked his tongue again when he looked down at his lap. "Now I have to wash your feet."

"Yet you look pretty happy about it," Yuuri replied, voice soft and tired.

"I can't hide a thing from you," Victor concluded, moving up to press a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, honeys!


End file.
